Wondering what it's like to be loved
by HyperRyu-chan69
Summary: Gaara wakes up alone. he still doesn't believe it's real . His surroundings tell him other wise. 3shot shot Yaoi. gaara x neji. Bad summary . chapter 2 up .
1. i can't believe this happened to me

_**Muahaha fear the vacation fever in which I have been infected with ! All I really do is stay up till all hours of the night writing one-shots . I pick my favorite one and post it. So tonight's pick was a this ! I am so bored and not even tired .Im wired since I start my new job tomorrow ! So enjoy the randomness of this awkward but enjoyable one shot. Hope ya like . No flames or die. **_

**YAOI ! THIS IS A YAOI STORY ! SHONENAI ! BOY X BOY ! **

**Disclaimer I do not own naruto or his sexy little kitsune ass ….anyway. Meow. **

**ENJOY ! **

It's 3 am and he can still feel the tingles in his skin . He can still taste the Hyuuga's spit in his mouth . But he still wonders if it was real. He pinches himself to see if it's all just a dream , he is surprised to feel a soft pain in his arm. There's bottles of sake on the floor , and he knows that _they _had been here. He can still feels warm , and his skin is still heated . He blushes. There's a faint smell of sweat and sex still lingering in the air. the tangled sheets are his only warmth. He fights the thoughts that try to invade his head. He still doesn't believe it's real . The embraces, the kisses, the gentle caresses , and whispered words. He still doesn't believe in it. There was no way…

"_aishiteru , sabaku no gaara" _

It's 4 am. And he's still crying , hugging his arms to his chest . It wasn't real . This is what he wants to believe. But he knows it is , fragments of the night before becoming clearer with each passing minute. He's crying so hard he can't breath . He wants to forget it all .

"_aishiteru Hyuuga Neji" _

It's sunrise and he's putting on his clothes . He shivers remembering how roughly they were pulled off in the first place. He whimpers into his hands as he exit's the room . He wants to forget last night so he can just pretend it was all a dream . But for one night , he let himself go . For one night , he was loved . And that would be the last time. He let tears stream down his face. It hadn't been a mistake . It was real , no matter what he believed . For once in his life, The Great Kazekage , Sabaku no gaara , feared by many , had let himself love and be loved in return . And for that night , he let himself be loved ,by Neji Hyuuga.

_**End …wow that was random . Sorry for infecting your mind with my drabble . I was too bored for words . But I like this better than the first outcome of the pairing. The first one I wrote was exactly 69 words long. Shut up , I was bored . Well I hope it wasn't too horrible. I hope you all thought it was ok . And if anyone's confused I can summarize the story. Gaara and Neji go out drinking , they get tipsy and have sex . Gaara wakes up alone and ashamed for giving in to his need to be loved. Tell me whatcha think .**_

_**NO FLAMES ! **_

_**Until next time , You stay classy **_


	2. wtf ?

**I felt guilty about ending the story where I did, so I decided that it will have three chapters, as opposed to the original one-shot I had planned..I love gaara/Neji ! I felt bad leaving him so…yeah ! Read and review or you wont see how it ends !**

**Me no own naruto ..meow mix….**

**Enjoy ! **

**6969696969696969696966996969696969696969696966969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

_Dear Gaara , _

_I'm sorry I left you so soon and so quickly. But , nevertheless , I feel it's what I had to do . I know you may have some regrets regarding last night . Gomen , for any inconvenience at all . If you ever need me, you know where to find me. I wish you a safe trip back to Suna ._

_Neji Hyuuga_

The Kazekage glanced numbly at the piece of paper that had been so skillfully inserted into the pocket of his pants by a certain Hyuuga. Tears once again filled his aquamarine eyes and cascaded down his face. He could care less that he was crying again , that people were staring at him. That he was falling to the ground, sobbing like a child. He was vaguely aware of someone calling his name as he felt his head growing light and feeling so utterly limp . Before the darkness had fully consumed him he heard the voice, so soft and tender it was barely even a whisper. So familiar , subtle and maybe even loving? It called to him but once, and then …it was gone.

_**Gaara **_

It was dark when gaara awoke again. He felt the subtle sting of desert air. It was now that he realized that he was back home, back in Suna. He moved very slowly, feeling the wetness of a cloth that had been lovingly put upon his forehead . He took the offending bandage off , flinging it to the ground. Gaara surveyed the room , recognizing it as Kankuro's. He sat up slowly, hearing the creak of the mattress beneath his frail body .

Knock Knock

There was a soft , almost hesitant knock at the door. The sound of the bed had obviously made the other occupants of the house alert to his consciousness.

" gaara ? " the voice questioned, opening the door in the slightest . Gaara grew alert to the caring, gentle voice of his sister.

" enter" he said gruffly , not really caring if she was trying to be polite or not.

" gaara-Chan , I gather that you're feeling better ?" temari asked, walking slowly into the room.

'_oh , no shit Sherlock , you figure that one out on your own or did somebody help you ? And you better not call me Chan ever again' _

" indeed . But I am unaware as to what happened." he stated instead . Though , the sarcastic comeback he had though of was 'oh-so-tempting' , he declined.

" well…" she started hesitantly, as if the words would somehow offend him.

"well what , temari ? Just spit it out already" he was impatient , very impatient, especially with those damned blondes..

" well , you had a panic attack and passed out in the middle of the street . You've been asleep for three days…"

Panic attack ? That didn't sound right to him. Had he really been sleeping for all of three days ? It seemed odd to the redhead he was even capable of sleeping for more than a mere few hours, let alone days.

" I see , but temari , how did you find me?" it occurred to him that he had fallen in the street , and in a location not well known to Kankuro , nor Temari.

She hesitated once again , seemingly blushing as she looked down at the floor . She opened her mouth quietly choosing the right words for the redhead .

" you were , um , carried back to the room the Hokage put us up in by a boy. " she said softly, wanting to spare the boy any at all embarrassment.

Gaara pondered for a moment at the fact that somebody had touched him without his consent… He assumed a villager had carried him back . That is until , he recalled the tender voice calling to him before he entered sweet oblivion.

" temari ,was this boy familiar , the one who returned me "

Temari that for a moment as if trying to recall the memory of said boy from past events. She spoke hesitantly , unsure of her prior recollection of the boy.

" He was from the chuunin exams . You know, from the team with Rock-Lee . Real handsome guy . If I could only think of his name…"

"Neji Hyuuga" the voice was barely above a whisper . He drooped his head , feeling woozy once again . Temari smiled expecting gaara to be a bit more enthusiastic as to discovering the identity of his rescuer . Instead the redhead , let a single tear slide down his cheek before once again going limp and falling slightly off the bed….

' oh shit…'

" Kankuro !"

**6969696969696969696969696969669696969696969696969696696969696969696699696969696969**

**Wow..yeah a bit short but hey… OMFG A CLIFFHANGER ! Well not really, but we all want to see what up w/ gaara . Review and get chapter threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. s'ank yu **


	3. Apology

I am sorry to inform you that the next chapter will not be up for a while. I had originally planned to type the chapter this week, but; I am an emotional wreck. I will type once I pick up the pieces. Please understand. Thank you.

HyperRyu-chan69


End file.
